On a Day
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Sebastian only gets one weekend off per month, but what does he do with it? Ronald/Sebastian. Request fic for Scrappel.


"Hey Bard, do you know what Sebastian does on his days off? He always leaves that morning before anyone gets up and doesn't come home until we're sleeping. Isn't that weird?" Finny asked.

"For that fancy room of his, he only gets one weekend off at the end of every month. Man. if I only had two days off a month I'd be out all night for that too."

The truth is that when Sebastian left the manor- he wasn't Sebastian Michaelis anymore. He wasn't any kind of Sebastian at all. He would stay up all the night before getting ready for these two nights. He personally paid Agni to stay at the manor while he was away- this made sure there could be no interruptions. Since the contract prevented him from doing anything that he normally did, such a shape shifting or the ability to fly (walking was such a pain) or visiting his home back in hell. Firstly, he had to tuck everything in and that alone took about an hour to do.

To tuck oneself in, it took a type of glue that was safe for skin, and to be honest, no kind of glue is really all that safe for use on skin. But in order to make that glue slightly less painful Sebastian had to completely wax the area, which as one could say- hurt like a motherfucker. After that he had let's say pull things into an area in which they were not supposed to be placed and then glue it that way.

With a couple of pieces of hair weaved into his own, some red lipstick and strategically placed packing, Sebastian was ready for his one weekend off. Except that he never let as Sebastian Michaelis, because really, he was never 'Sebastian' to begin with. He was ready to leave as someone closer to himself, who he had affectionately named Isabella. The poor woman whose horrible controlling husband left on business once every month and that was the only time in which 'poor little' Isabella could leave.

'Isabella' would save up her allowances an meet a certain special man at the local bar in a hotel. There, they would drink until the morning or a few days and then reunite again the following month. He was a nice guy, almost cute in that younger man kind of way. He would usually greet Sebastian by giving 'her' a hug and leading her into the hotel opening the door for her like any gentleman should. Sebastian had no idea why he kept up with this little charade- he had never intended to find love under the guise of Isabella. He had only done one or two drag show and after a show he ran into a young man at the hotel bar. How was he to now that it would hit off so well? Now all he had to wait until the contract was completed so he could actually… hit that, if you know what he means. Not that he was waiting for his divorce to come through like he promised, but mostly because this lovely man had no idea what was in his drawers and Sebastian didn't want that to ruin it.

"Ronnie!" Sebastian embraced the young blonde, giving him a kiss on the cheek before noticing the couple standing behind him.

"Bella, these are my two friends, Grell and William!"

"So, Miss. Isabella- would you like to come talk with me?" Grell grabbed his arm. "You two boys go save us some seats, we have to talk girl stuff." she said, waving William and Ronald off.

Grell looked strangely pissed off. Usually when Sebastian saw her, she was busy dry humping his leg but today she looked more like an angry female condor protecting her young. She tugged at the roots of Sebastian's extensions for a second before standing back and judging him.

"I could go in there and tell William or you could get the fuck out of here." Grell said.

"No. I actually like him." Sebastian clarified.

"William will kill you."

"He loves me back, you know."

"Fine. But after this date- you two are through and don't think I'll be keeping any secrets for you. They do not call me a gossip for any little reason now, Sebby. Your extensions suck, you still have the scent of men on you and I bet you didn't even shave your legs today. I should kill you myself just for how insulting your get up is to me." Grell told him. "Most girls like myself actually pass off as one. You just look like a boy in a dress."

"What if I don't want to break up with him? What if I wanted to move in with him?"

"I would kill you before you even got in the door."

"Grell…"

"Ronald is like a little brother to me and if you think I will ever let you hurt him in even the slightest way then you're even worse at love than you are at dressing yourself."

"Can I just-"

"Leave? Yes you may." William said, cutting off Sebastian and ripping out his extensions and a good amount of his hair with them.

Then for almost no reason, Sebastian started to cry. Not just cry, really, but drop to his knees and start sobbing hysterically. William and Grell stood above him and they weren't convinced. Ronald, however was more than impressed by Sebastian's act. He pushed his friends out of the way to kneel down t Sebastian. Sebastian instinctively grabbed Ronald and sobbed into his shoulder much like a princess who had been rescued from a dragon.

"What the hell?" Ronald shouted. "Why is she crying?"

"It's a man." William said, rolling his eyes.

"Isabella is just feeling sad about her husband you told us about. He's a real prick." Grell said. She was covering for him, for Sebastian. Ronald didn't see it but both Grell and William had the shinigami death glare all over Sebastian. Sebastian knew that the slight misunderstanding they had of his intentions was quickly becoming unraveled.

"It's okay, Bella I got a table for us all and we can help you out of that horrible marriage." Ronald reassured his 'girl'friend, Sebastian sniffled and left herself get helped up by Ronald. Grell quickly snapped in Sebastian's extensions in a much nicer arrangement when Ronald couldn't see.

William never once let his eyes leave Sebastian, or as he was now being addressed as- Isabella. Grell had half the mind to pretend to be angry at him for checking out another lady, but she was in a good mood tonight. Maybe that demon really did love Ronald, but oh, what a strange couple they were. Grell hadn't known Sebastian as anything other than a butler, and a male one at that but who was to say that this wasn't how he truly felt? Demon were hermaphrodites, anyways. It's not like he couldn't easily slip into a female form if he wasn't contracted. Grell was happy for Ronald, though. She was happy that he had finally stopped his silly womanizing 'notch-in-your-bedpost' ways and found a girl he liked. The fact that Ronald's dream girl was really Grell's dream man, was not that contenting.

"How do you think you're going t leave the marriage?" Grell asked.

"Oh, I may just wait for the old man to drop dead. It may take more time but then I will be able to inherit some of the money for a house, you understand?" Sebastian said.

"No children?" Grell asked.

"I'm afraid that I'll never be able to have children, I was in a horse riding incident as a girl, and there was damage done to that area."

"So you are saying that you would wait for him to die, but if you are impatient then what would you do?" William asked Sebastian, testing his loyalty to the contract.

"Accidents happen." Sebastian smiled that cat-like smile he got whenever he was feeling particularly homicidal. Grell nodded in agreement, after all, murder was one of her favorite ways to breakup with someone.

William scowled and picked at his meal contently while Sebastian held back his distaste for material food and managed to eat an entire steak in a few minutes. Ronald was horribly tipsy and Sebastian was playing footsie with him underneath the table, the two of them giggling like teenage lovers. Both Grell and William were starting to feel sick after looking at this love-fest. Sure they were also lovers of some form but this sugary-sweet display of affection was making them feel like a couple of nihilist bastards on Valentine's Day. William was going to need some kind of bleach directly injected into his brainstem to forget the terror of seeing that filthy monster's hands over his friend. Grell just needed a smoke.

"Well I think we ought to be heading back home." Grell said, lighting up a fag before heading out of the hotel, with a far too enthusiastic too leave William pulling her through the door.

William joined Grell outside of the hotel in an alleyway, lighting up with her, the two of them enjoying a casual stress relieving smoke together. The two of them stayed silent, save for the constant sound of thme inhaling and exhaling ash and tar.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I am not even sure of anything anymore."

Grell frowned and together they stamped out their cancer sticks on the damp pavement and retreating back to William's apartment for some together time that did not involve their friend dating a crossdressing, sadistic, demon. They resolved to let him this time but they both knew- both Isabella and Ronald were serious and if that time ever came that they would bond, then William and Grell would probably have to save his ass. They only hoped that some day, Ronald would learn not wear his heart so carelessly.


End file.
